Thundercats the start to the age of unity
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Thundercats Heroic Legends.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It had been almost three years since Mum-Ra's defeat. Tygra and Cheetara were married. Bengali and Pumyra were now married and were working in the royal palace. Bengali kept up the family tradition as the royal blacksmith. Pumyra was now the royal healer.

Lion-o and Liosia were married and now Thundera's king and queen. Thundera had been rebuilt with all the animals help. Things couldn't be more perfect. Now lives were rebuilt and homes and cities were like new. It was a new era of peace.

Lion-o felt it would make his father proud. Lion-o had a plan that he was going to discuss with the other animal leaders. The animals leaders were called together to discuss Lion-o's plan, they wanted to hear about it.

They were in Thundera palace's meeting hall. Now they were gathered and the meeting was ready to start.

"Okay all of the animal leaders are here, we can get started," Lion-o said.

"All accept those crocodiles I don't trust them," the frog leader said.

"Yes never came to help with the defeat with Mum-Ra," Dobo said.

"Nor do they help with anything, they don't care about anyone but themselves," the bird leader said.

"Agreed," the cheetah chief said.

"Enough, hopefully some day all other animals besides the ones present will join with what I have planned." Lion-o said.

"What is it Lion-o?" Scalaro asked.

"What do you have planned is it something special?" Dobo asked.

"It is specail and important, it's a city for all animals, I call it the city of unity. This great city will be in the huge plot of land right here, that is unclaimed territory. Plenty of land for farming, and homes, this place is going to be for everyone. I hope this is a dream come true for all of us," Lion-o said. "Every animal will be welcome and belong, this city is going to help usher in a new age of unity and peace, all in favor say I." he said.

"I!" everyone said.

"Good we start on the city of unity." Lion-o said. "Now we all must pick one member of our species to be their species representative for the high council who will make the decisions for the city and help the people." He said. Lion-o chose Leoporia young leopard who lives in Thundera.

Tygra and Cheetara chose Stiler a young tiger with wisdom beyond his years.

Anet chose Aburn for his kindness and insight.

The dog leader chose a fine collie named Callie for his member.

Scalaro chose Ignasious to be his representative.

All the animals picked a member to be a part of the council. Now the city can be built. The city was being built buildings were being designed and constructed. Everyone was helping, this city was going to be big. During the three years of construction which was faster with everyone working together and the technology. Everyone was working hard and as a team.

The city was beautiful. It was a sight to behold. There were amazing gardens and a huge market place. It would hold the goods of all the animals own homelands.

Tygra and Cheetara welcomed twin sons in the world named Javan and Chexor after their grandfathers. The city was soon finished by the end of two more years.

A statue of the Thundercats was in the center of the city the show appreciation for what they did. It was all the idea of the other animal leaders as a surprise to Lion-o and the Thundercats.

"This is incredible, good job," Tygra said.

"The city of unity is finished and this is a proud day for all of us animals and this city will be the capital of other cities that will pop up like this one," Lion-o said. "To unity and peace!" he said.

"To unity and peace!" All the animals cheered.

This was a proud day for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was a proud man when the city was finished. Now he had other things to think about. His wife Liosia was going to have a baby. He was really excited about it. He was checking on her to make sure she was okay. The baby was going to be born in the summer. That was going to be in seven months.

Tygra was talking to Lion-o. "So how are you feeling about the coming of fatherhood?" Tygra asked.

"Pretty excited and nervous," Lion-o said.

"I know how you feel but when you hold that little baby for the first time you realize that kid's well being and happiness is all that is going to matter you," Tygra said. "I know you are going to be a great father, you are already a great uncle," he said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Lion-o said.

"No problem," Tygra said.

Panthro was looking forward to the royal birth. "I can teach your son all the moves I taught you and brother," Panthro said.

"It could be a girl," Tygra said.

"If it is a girl I will still teach how to defend herself from ruffians who mean her harm," Panthro said.

"I appreciate that Panthro," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was watching his twin nephews. "Uncle Lion-o, daddy tells us you are going to be a daddy," Chexor said.

"That's right," Lion-o said.

"When will the baby get here?" Javan asked.

"In the summer," Lion-o said. "The stork will bring the baby in the summer." he said.

"Daddy, Uncle Lion-o told us that the stork will bring his baby," Chexor said.

"Yes the stork will," Tygra said.

"Did he bring us too?" Javan asked.

"Yes he did," Tygra said.

Later the twins asked where babies come from. Cheetara told them it takes a mommy and daddy for a baby to come into the world. They accepted that.

A specail crib was made for the baby. The nursery was almost finished now they just had to find out the gender of the baby.

Liosia was being seen by Pumyra. "Okay, everything is looking good," she said. Then she looked at the ultrasound. "Congratulations it's a very healthy girl," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed they were so excited about the baby coming. Now they found out they were having a daughter how exciting. "Let's name her Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That is a perfect name when she is born she will have that name," Liosia said.

They got the nursery ready for a princess. "I can't wait to meet my little girl," Lion-o said.

"Yes, it's pretty exciting," Liosia said.

On warm summer day a baby girl was born. They named her Lislia like they planned. "She's so beautiful." Lion-o said.

"Yes she's just perfect," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been three years since Lislia had been born.

Lion-o was holding a summit he had started it two years ago for the city of unity. It was going to be held every year. It was going to be held in different place each year. This year it was being held in the elephant village. But one animal they all hoped not to see at the summit were the crocodiles. They haven't been heard from in years and have been seen often.

They heard they couldn't be trust and some were nasty. Lion-o told them every animal is welcome to come to the summit even animals that are not part of the city yet can come and join that included crocodiles.

In the tiger clans mountains Tygra was watching his twin sons and youngest son.

"Hey daddy, look at all the spices mommy has," Javan said.

"Yes there is cayenne, peppercorns, and peppermint." Chexor said.

"That is just a few of them my sons." Tygra said. "There are all kinds of spices," he said.

"Hey I came to see my son and my grand children," Grandfather Javan said coming in.

"Hey father," Tygra said. "I know I can trust you to help Cheetara look after things while I am at the summit," he said.

"You sure can son," Grandfather Javan said.

"Father, Tygron is getting into mommy's cayenne!" Chexor said.

Tygron began to cry because cayenne was in his face. Tygra quick rinsed off his face. "Never place in your mother's spices again," Tygra said.

"Yes daddy," Tygron said.

"That's a good boy," Tygra said.

"Hello Tygra," Cheetara said coming in.

"Mommy!" The boys said.

"Hey how are my boys?" Cheetara asked. Then took Tygron in her arms. "Tygron why is your face covered in water and cayenne?" she asked.

"He got into your spices," Tygra said.

"Well playing in the spices is now more stupid than you going to the summit with a pouch full of money," Cheetara said.

"It's okay Cheetara, I have been taught to hide it, so don't worry, and you know I am more than capable of defending myself," Tygra said.

"Be that as it may it's still dangerous, I just want you safe, because I want to stay married and not be a widow," Cheetara said.

"I will be extra careful I promise," Tygra said.

"Okay," Cheetara said. "Just try to keep safe," she said.

"I promise I will come back in one piece," Tygra said.

"I know I just might worry if you come back injured," Cheetara said.

"Even if I come back injured I promise I will still comeback in one piece," Tygra said.

"Okay, love you," Cheetara said.

"I love you too," Tygra said and kissed her. "Now be good for your mommy boys," he said.

"Yes daddy, we love you," Chexor said.

"I love you boys too," Tygra said. "Father help Cheetara with things and the boys while I'm gone," he said.

"I will son," Grandfather Javan said.

Tygra left on his journey. He was going to the summit in the elephant village which was a long trip. "Okay I should be there in three days," Tygra said.

Tygra camped out a couple of times and now he was going to be at the village by late that evening. Then Tygra got jumped by feline bandits. They beat him and took his money. Tygra was badly injured but alive.

Dog came by and Tygra hoped he would help him because dogs were allies of the city of unity. "Oh dear," the dog said and passed on the other side of the road.

Then bird came by and Tygra saw him. He hoped the bird would help him because birds were also allies of the city of unity. "I don't have time for this now," the bird said and passed by on the other side of the road.

Meanwhile someone else came down the road. He was on a kind of mount. Tygra heard it coming. He hoped whoever it was would help him. The one riding a mount was a a crocodile would he help Tygra?

The crocodile saw Tygra. "Oh no!" the crocodile said. He stopped his mount and jumped off. He looked at Tygra. "He's alive," he said. There was royal marking on the mount's bags. This was the crocodile prince. He grabbed supplies from his bag.

"Thank you for stopping," Tygra said.

"I couldn't pass you by," he said. Then cleaned Tygra's wounds and bandaged them, he lifted Tygra up and gave him some water. "Here drink this," he said.

Tygra drank the water. "Robbers they might come back," Tygra said.

"Yes they might come back," the crocodile prince said. "you think you can ride my mount?" he asked.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"Good, I must get you to the summit," the crocodile prince said.

"I am Tygra, who are you?" Tygra asked.

"I am Cole, prince of the crocodiles, my father wanted me to go to the summit so we crocs can join the city of unity," Cole said. "Now let's go," he said.

Cole took Tygra to the summit where Lion-o saw them come in. "Tygra what happened my brother?" Lion-o asked.

"I was jumped by robbers, and Cole here, found me and treated me," Tygra said.

"Thank you Cole," Lion-o said. "These two came here on the same road did you see Tygra?' he asked the bird and the dog.

"Yes, but I was in a hurry," the bird said.

"Same here," the dog said.

"I don't care you saw some one who needed help, this about helping others and joining new friends to the city," Lion-o said.

"We're sorry," they said.

"Why are you here young crocodile?" Panthro asked.

"We crocodiles want to join the city of unity, we want to make friends and trade, we have hidden for far too long and we want a chance to come and join the city and make allies," Cole said.

"Well I Lion-o say you and the other Crocodiles are most welcome, to join us," Lion-o said.

Everyone had to agree.

Tygra returned home safe and sound after that.

To be continued.


End file.
